


Down For You Always

by WritinRedhead



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Bodhi/Wedge/Luke, Blow Jobs, Cassian in black lace, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, It's still all sweet okay, Light D/s, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Lingerie Kink, Lingerie Model!Cassian, Model!Cassian, PWP, Porn With Plot, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, here ya go, minimal plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinRedhead/pseuds/WritinRedhead
Summary: Kyber & Lace’s  models get to keep the outfits worn in their shoots. Cassian makes no exception.He and Jyn soon learn how to make the best of it.A RebelCaptain spin-off toANTchan'samazing Lingerie 'Verse!





	Down For You Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANTchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTchan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Strike a pose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186937) by [ANTchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTchan/pseuds/ANTchan). 



> A (one-month-late) B-Day present for my dear Kris! I hope you enjoy what came out of me playing in your 'verse!
> 
> Many thanks also to [ rogueshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows) for all the hand-holding & fic checking and  
> [ Pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome) for beta-ing! 
> 
> This can be read as a stand-alone, but I promise it's better with ANTchan and rogueshadows's[ Kyber & Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1149938) fics. Here's a recap anyway ;)
> 
> The Lingerie ‘Verse so far:  
>  _Cassian works for Chirrut & Baze's lingerie company Kyber & Lace. Luke, Bodhi and Wedge are Jyn & Cassian's college friends and in the stages of figuring out a polyamorous relationship._

***

It's half an hour before her shift ends. And as is normal for the early shift, the bar is nearly empty. So no one minds when Jyn pulls out her phone after hearing the text alert go off.

She hangs up the damp cloth from wiping down the counter by the sink and unlocks the screen. Cassian's name is right at the top of her contacts with one new, unread message.

> _‘Stayed late to look at the new line that came in, want me to pick you up on my way back? PS: You won’t believe who came in today...’_

Jyn glances up from her phone and out of the window. The days were noticeably getting shorter now. The grey clouds seem to be promising a downpour, if not a storm. Usually she'd drive her beloved old scooter to work, but as her trusted companion had let her down yesterday morning and since then stayed at the local garage, she’s more than happy about the offer. She's suffered through enough bus rides during college.

She quickly types out a reply.

> _‘Sure, I'm off in 20, thanks babe. And you're mean for making me curious.’_

After hitting _[send]_ , Jyn puts her phone back into her pocket and sets to fill the dishwasher in the remaining time so Bridger will only have to empty it when he takes over.

It's roughly a ten minute drive from the _Kyber & Lace _ building to the bar’s neighborhood. During her college years, she’d been working at _Rogue’s_ since it wasn’t too far away from student housing. Now, at roughly twenty-four years of age, she’d taken her old bartending job back up. Apparently no one wanted to hire a computer science major.

After graduation Cassian had faced the same problem and her face twists as Jyn thinks back to the days they’d both spend most of their evenings writing one application after another.  After half a year of searching, she’d managed to find a part-time opening at a tech repair shop, and it’s good, although she’ll still need to keep up bartending until there is an opportunity for a full-time job.

It’s been a big relief for both of them when Cassian had signed on with _Kyber & Lace.   _It meant a cease of the dreadful month-to-month rent struggle, which saved them both a lot of headaches. They’d found a nice, not all too expensive  apartment after moving off campus, but with student debt still weighing down on them, it’d still been a hard time.

To be honest, Jyn had been wary of the offer the day Cassian had come home with the company’s business card. It had sounded too easy.

 _(“And this_ blind _guy just gave you the card and said to check it out? What is that place even, are you sure it’s not something fishy? We’re not in that much trouble.”_

 _“It wouldn’t hurt to take a look,  though. He seemed legit to me and I swung by the address on my way back. It’s a highrise down on 34_ _th_ _. I’m not going to do something stupid, don’t worry.”)_

True, she’d had her doubts at first. Modelling for a men’s lingerie line… He sure as hell could pull it off, that wasn’t the problem. Not at all. Jyn had been on the receiving end of more than one glare from their fellow female students when they’d turned from friends to couple in their second year of college. He could have pursued a modeling career anywhere if he’d wanted to.

It was more the fact that Cassian was the most private person of their circle of friends and she hadn’t been sure if he were at all comfortable being photographed in, well, underwear.  

Oh boy, had she been wrong.

Cassian had settled in surprisingly well with _Kyber & Lace _ . After an initial interview and test shooting, it’d turned out that _Kyber & Lace _ was a new start-up that had formed not yet a year ago. Their main line focused on men’s lingerie - _Casual, yet sexy. A little extra underneath to make yourself feel special._ \- as the website proclaimed. The products, as well as the photo shoots, were more on the sensual side than the erotic, and the company took great care to ensure their employees felt comfortable.

Jyn had been mostly relieved that her boyfriend hadn’t gotten himself into any dubious business over their financial problems, but she couldn’t deny that there were a couple other job benefits, too… Like that Cassian got to keep the things he wore in his shoots, for example. Which was something they’d both soon found to _enjoy._

It’s now been one year already since he’d started modelling for the company and while he doesn’t consider it his career per se, he’s comfortable working for them until he finds something actually in his field of study.

The chiming of the doorbell makes Jyn look up. Under the door, Cassian runs a hand through his hair and shakes out a couple of rain drops. The rain must have just started, since the water on his olive jacket hasn’t quite soaked in yet.

“Hi, babe,” Cassian greets as he walks over, leaning over the counter for a quick peck that Jyn more than happily obliges.

“Your hair’s a mess,” she points out and steps around the counter. It’s nearly 8 p.m., Bridger should be here any minute to take over. “C’mere.”

Standing on her tiptoes, Jyn leans up to brush away an errand wet strand that had fallen down on his forehead. She uses the opportunity to press a kiss against his lips.

“Hi.” She grins. “How was your day? Beside apparently _walking_ here in the rain.”

“Normal, mostly. Well, besides saving _Wedge Antilles’_ ass from El.”

“You’re kidding.” Jyn doesn’t know whether to laugh or bury her head in  her hands. She’s feeling somewhere in-between. “Wedge?”

Cassian just nods, a grin pulling up the corners of his mouth. “The one and only.”

Jyn has a suspicion why Wedge would chose today of all days to take a look around the company. She quirks an eyebrow. “Today wasn’t Bodhi’s shoot, by any chance?”

“Last time I saw him, he was getting onto Wedge’s bike. They seemed… _cozy_.”

Jyn groans. “God, I hope those three finally get their shit together. And here I am, thinking it was over when Bo moved back out of my dorm room.”

Cassian just laughs. “They’ll get there in time. They’re just taking a couple detours.”

“Yeah, I know. Sometimes I just wonder how often that detour runs by our couch.”  

Not that she’d mind accommodating any of their friends. She just didn’t want a repetition of the time Bodhi had been holed up in her dorm and looking three kinds of miserable, all while pretending otherwise.  She never blamed Wedge or Luke for any of it, but she wished wholeheartedly the three of them would soon find an arrangement of their own.

With a gush of wind from outside, the door slams open, together with someone calling, “Sorry, I’m late!”

The next moment Ezra Bridger is already inside the bar, shaking his head like a dog to get rid of the water caught in his electric blue hair.

“Eww, Erza, stop!” Jyn tries to evade the spray, but it’s no use. Bridger just laughs and _vaults_ over the swing door. He grins at her and Cassian from behind the counter.

“Sorry, sorry,” he says. He doesn’t look sorry. “The traffic was _mad_ , I tell you. Looks like everyone wants to get home before that thunderstorm gets here. It’s gonna be real quiet tonight. Speaking of that: I’m here now, so out with you two!” He makes a shooing motion toward the door. “Enjoy your night off.”

“Alright, thanks,” Jyn says, grabbing her bag and jacket off one of the high-stools. “See you tomorrow.”

Cassian raises a hand for a swift goodbye, then places it on Jyn’s shoulder. The last they hear before they’re out the door is, “Oh, you set the dishwasher, thanks.”

The rain starts to pick up just as they step outside. The downpipe next to the bar rattles as water from the roof rushes down and puddles are quickly forming on the sidewalk. Unfortunately, Cassian’s used, grey Ford is parked on the other side of the street so there is no escaping the dash through the rain to get to it.

Jyn flings herself onto the passenger seat and quickly pulls the door closed after her. Next to her, Cassian does the same.

“So much for hoping to get home dry,” she laments.

“At least it’s not cold yet,” Cassian offers.

The rain drops are clattering on the car roof, only a little drowned out when the radio starts playing quietly as Cassian turns on the ignition and pulls onto the road.

The already lit street lights are quickly moving past and Jyn leans back in her seat, putting her hand on Cassian’s thigh. He hums quietly, eyes focused into the setting night.

“What’s going on?” he asks after letting a moment pass.

Jyn turns slowly away from the window to look at Cassian. He always seems to notice when something is on her mind. Maybe it’s what comes off living and loving together for the last five years. Maybe it’s her fingers rubbing circles into the denim of his jeans.

“Do you think they’re okay,” she says. “All of them, I mean. They’re a mess when it comes to sorting things out.”

Turning into their street, Cassian parks in the parking bay before the house. He switches off the ignition and leans over in his seat, reaching out to put his hand to her cheek. Jyn leans into the touch. She needs this now.

“I know you’re worried, Jyn. Heck, I’m the same, they’re our friends. But they got this.”  

“You sure?”

She still vividly remembers the time Luke took both Bodhi _and_ Wedge home for the holidays. He’s a good soul, bless him, but it hadn’t even occurred to Luke that bringing home his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s best friend who they both had a crush on _might possibly_ cause problems.  

Jyn wonders whether there is a romantic version of the _get-along_ shirt. Maybe there’s a _talk-about-your-feelings-instead-of-anxiously-assuming_ shirt on Amazon?

“Babe....” Cassian shifts slightly so his forehead touches Jyn’s. “I’m sure. You’re allowed to say ‘I told you’ so for a week, if I’m wrong.”

Cassian’s bead scratches against her skin as he grins and Jyn can’t help but laugh.

“I’ll hold you to that,” she says, pressing a short, soft kiss against his lips. “You’re the best.”

Thunder rumbles in the distance, and if even possible, it starts pouring even more.  Cassian sighs.

“I don’t think this is going to stop anytime soon. We might as well go for it.” He brings his lips close to Jyn’s ear, lowering his voice to a mischievous whisper. “And I might have something that could take your mind off it.”

“Oh? And that would be?”

“Not telling yet.” Cassian pulls back and opens his door. “Come on,” he says pulling up his hood and getting out.

With a last farewell to her tentatively drying clothes, Jyn sighs and follows. As expected, she’s soaked in seconds running up the apartment steps after Cassian.

Once the front door is shut again, leaving behind the rain and cold, Jyn quickly strips off her soaked jacket and dumps it over the nearest coat hook in their flat.

“Don’t want to get sick,” she says, kicking off her shoes next and hanging in the door chain. “And you shouldn’t get sick either. What?” she asks when she looks up and sees Cassian watching her instead of getting out of his own wet jacket.  

“Nothing.” He shakes his head and laughs. “I just remembered something. It's like during college,” he says.

Jyn quirks an eyebrow. “How so?”

“Just now, you always did that when we dashed through the rain to Han and my dorm. Throwing your wet stuff on the floor and getting comfortable in my bed like it was yours. Like you were home.”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t like me in your bed,” Jyn quips.

It’s a rhetorical question, of course it is, but watching Cassian’s eyes light up as he catches her hand and pulls her toward him is worth it. His left arm goes around her waist while the other brushes her wet and sticks bangs out of her face.

“I did,” he says, and the tone of his voice has Jyn incredibly aware of the warmth of his hands on her waist and cheek, a soft touch, gentle and smooth. Loving. “Very much.”  

She tilts her head up just as Cassian leans down, meeting his mouth halfway. For a moment there is nothing but the other’s breath and touch and heart beat. Jyn only pulls back to whispers, “You were always home. I knew it back then already.”

Cassian’s breath catches for a fraction of a second. Then he grabs her face with both hands and kisses back harder. The soft expression in his eyes replaced by hot want. He catches her bottom lip between his, sucking on it before dragging his teeth over it and Jyn _shudders_.

She likes the direction this is going.

Sinking her hands in Cassian’s back pockets, Jyn pulls him tighter against her, their touches growing restless more and more. She runs her hands down over his back, nails dragging over fabric until she reaches the top of his pants, hastily untucking his moist shirt.

“ _Jyn,_ ” he growls, breath hot against her ear. “Bedroom, now.” Expert fingers set to quickly undoing the buttons of her blouse and she shrugs it off as soon as it’s open, not paying attention where it falls on the floor.

“ _Yes.”_ Her mouth chasing Cassian’s, she hurriedly starts unbuttoning Cassian’s shirt, not caring if a thread rips. Then her fingers touch smooth, warm silk and Jyn _freezes_. “Cass… That what I think it is?”

She lets the opened shirt slip off his shoulders and presses her palm against the silk lingerie stretching over Cassian’s chest. His heart beats faster underneath, like a wordless plead for her to touch it more.

“You're still wearing your shoot things?” Jyn bites her lip and grins up at him. “Was that your mysterious idea?”

“I thought we could have some fun tonight,” Cassian mutters, pressing his lips against her neck. “Although in my head it looked more romantic,” he says with a nod at their wet things scattered on the floor. “The rain spoiled the surprise.”

“Oh I don’t know.” Jyn runs her index along the top seam of the silky top, ultimately moving up to cup his neck . “I'm still plenty surprised.”

“Yeah?” Cassian presses his body closer. “And how much?”

Jyn moves her hips in response, pushing back at his crotch and feeling smug when she feels a distinct bulge starting to form beneath his jeans. “ _Very_. What are we going to do now,” she whispers, loving their little game of question and answer.  

A rumbling laugh in his chest, Cassian nips at her skin. “Enjoy the night,” he suggests and his tone makes Jyn want to kiss him until she’s out of breath.

With a smile, she slips her fingers between Cassian’s, leaning up for another kiss and nudging him toward the bedroom door. With every step their kiss loses the gentleness of the last, becomes more and more demanding. Jyn tangles her fingers in the fine hairs to his neck, grazes his lip with her teeth as she slips in her tongue. She wants him, and she wants him _now_.

Neither of them are able to stop kissing until Cassian’s calves hit the mattress and he lets himself fall backwards, taking Jyn with him. He slides his hands down her back, giving a teasing squeeze to her backside. “Want to see the new outfit, babe?”

Jyn laughs, stretching herself on his chest. “You’re so eager tonight.”

Stealing another kiss, she moves to straddle him. She brushes her hand over the exposed lace, lets her touch wander down to the waistband of his unbuttoned jeans and follow the intricate pattern of his black lace panties.

It’s the start of their game and she  _loves_ it.

“Did you leave that on for me,” she purrs, kissing the corner of his mouth, before pressing her lips to his check, whispering, “To show me how pretty you are? Do you want me to tell you?”

“Yes…” Cassian swallows hard, getting ready to settle into his role. “Tell me. Please,” he adds. His hand holds on to her waist, warm and just a bit jittery with excitement. As confident as he is, sometimes he likes to indulge. To soak in her confirmation and praise. Here, in her arms, this is the one place he allows himself to truly let go.

And Jyn is more than happy to oblige.  There is something about being the only one who gets to see him like this. Open and vulnerable, so receiving to her every touch. To be the only one he’s able to relax around. The only one whose orders he takes…

 “ _Shush_.”

She brings her lips to the base of his neck, kisses along the line of his collarbone to his shoulder. The muscles underneath are still tense, the strain of a hard week manifested under his skin. But she's going to take care of that. When she’s done, he’s going to be putty in her hands. Relaxed and pliable and entirely hers.

Jyn catches the strap of the silk top between her teeth, tugging it a little before letting it snap.

Cassian’s breath catches. His right hand twitches, fighting the urge to let go of her waist and undo the snap holding together the top at his shoulder blades. As much as he likes the dressing up, he also enjoys the _undressing_.   

“Ah-ah.” Jyn takes his hand off her waist and holds it down onto the mattress. Cassian groans, but doesn’t escape her grip. “No stripping just yet. First I want to see all of you.”

She places her other hand on his chest and slowly urges him down on his back. She trails a finger over his collarbone, the tip of her nail grazing skin, and Cassian _shivers_.

He’s a sight to behold.

Hair moist and mussed. Lips reddened and daring her to kiss them again. Black silk stretching over his chest. Straining lace between his thighs and a sparkle in his eyes that speaks of _need_.

Jyn can barely keep herself from ravishing him then and there.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous right now, babe…”

“Why are you letting me wait then?” Cassian wiggles beneath her, pressing his hard cock upward.

Jyn nearly moans. She bites her lip but doesn’t falter. Not yet.

Instead, she smirks at him, a promise for what’s yet to come. “I like it when you get impatient.”

Cassian all but growls. Part frustration, part anticipation. He’s always had a thing for being held on edge. “You're a menace.”

Jyn just laughs. “And you love it.”

She curls her slender fingers around his bony wrists. A delicate touch that he could break easily, but still chooses to be held captive by. She presses his hands into the pillow above his head, pinning him down with her body.

Cassian groans as she moves, hips grinding down against his growing erection, but lets her do with him as she pleases, going pliant under her. He likes to let go when he’s with her. Let her take control and guide him. Indulge in a moment that’s not his to worry about.

“I’m going to show you exactly how good you look, okay?” Jyn moves her lips from Cassian’s mouth to his chin, then to his throat as she speaks, taking in the familiar prickle of stubble on her skin. “Do you want that?”

“Yes, please.” His voice is husk and Jyn can feel the tendons in his wrist as he flexes his hands. He knows it’s not his turn to touch her yet. He does. But it’s so hard not to.

“Good,” she praises. “Because you do. So good. And all for me. We’ll start here, alright?” She gathers both his wrists in one hand and brings the other down to brush over his still pant clad crotch.

Cassian’s right hand twitches as if to help take off his pants, but Jyn tightens her hold on his wrists.

“You're wrapped up so nice and pretty.” She hooks her fingers into the loops of his jeans, tugging a little. “Let me enjoy it while it lasts,” she says, mouthing a kiss to his lips. “But I guess you’re right. These can go.”

Cassian lifts his hips to let her slide his pants off, breaking character for a moment by breathing out a relieved “Fucking finally...”

Jyn laughs. He could have the patience of a saint when it comes to work, but as soon as the bedroom doors were closed, all of that seemed forgotten.

She dumps his pants unceremoniously on the floor beside the bed, only getting up for as long as it takes for her pair to join Cassian’s on the carpet, bra and panties following suit.

Once the last piece of unnecessary garment is gone, Jyn settles in between his legs. He shivers deliciously when she runs her nails over the inside of his thigh, down from his crotch all the way to his knee.

“I want you to concentrate on me,” she says. “On my voice. On my touch only. Can you do that for me, Cassian?”

His answer is a croaked “ _yes_ ”, half moan, half plead for her to get on with it.

From her position, Jyn can see the definition of his abs perfectly, muscles tense as he presses his head back into the pillow, struggling with his want for her, to let her as she pleases, and the need to have control over his situation. It always takes some time until he can let go of the reins completely.

“Relax,” she mutters, placing a soft kiss just above the waistband of his lace panties. “I’ve got you. I got you.”

She wraps her hand around his thigh, fingers tracing the strap of black lace holding the straining panties in place. The design is simple, plain arches and circles, letting skin shine through every now and then, yet it’s somehow mesmerizing. Whoever designed these knew what they were doing. Goddamn, they did.

Cassian gives a shaky exhale when she puts her mouth to his fabric-covered cock, letting hot air streaming over it as she gently cups his balls. Jyn smiles. She enjoys this so much. How every so slight touch makes him shiver. Has him craving her, silently begging for more.

Hooking her fingers into the top of the lace panties, Jyn starts to slowly tug them over his hips. She doesn’t take them off all the way, just enough to free his hard and leaking cock from its confines.

Cassian all but sighs when the fabric is no longer pressing down on his dick, but also seems to miss the friction from wriggling around in it. Jyn wraps her hand around it, palming him once, before giving a testing kitten lick.

The sound she gets in return is outright obscene.

“Fuck, babe. _Fuck._ ” The moan that makes its way up Cassian’s throat is muffled merely by him biting his already deliciously swollen lips. It’s taking a lot for him not to buck up his hips. His knuckles turn white as he digs his fingers into the bedsheet to keep from grabbing at her hair.

She’s barely touched him, yet he’s already so far gone. It only makes her want to touch him more.

Jyn puts her lips to his cock again, kissing the base before licking up a long strip this time. Cassian’s groan is music to her ears. “You sound so sexy when I’m going down on you.”

“Hands behind your head,” she orders next, voice a sharper edge to it than before. Cassian sucks in a sharp breath.  “You know the drill. You’re not allowed to touch me yet.”

He nods, then swallows, adam's apple bobbing up and down. He crosses his arms behind his head, showing off his toned bicep. The silk top rides up some more, revealing the v-shape of his lower abs next, and Jyn can’t help but pause and stare.

What’s the use of having your boyfriend all wrapped up in high-class silk and lace lingerie when you can’t take the time to appreciate the sight?

And what a sight it is. Her mouth goes dry.

Cassian lying on his back, all hot and bothered, red blotches on his cheeks, dick hard and desperate against his stomach, begging for attention. Her fingers wrapped around it…

“Jyn... “

Cassian’s near mewl snaps her back. She strokes his thigh, apologetically nuzzling against his neglected cock.

“I’m sorry for letting you wait, babe.”

Her hand holding onto his hip, she goes down on him again. Hollowing her cheeks, she bobs her head, intend on drawing more sounds from him.

She can taste salt and sweat and precome as she runs her tongue up his cock. There’s also the smell of new fabric, of the fancy citric shampoo they keep in the company bathrooms, the heady tang of sex. It’s intoxicating.

She takes him in whole, smugly listening to Cassian’s curses and moans that only get louder when she pulls back ever so slowly.

 _“Fuck_ , you’re killing me here.” Cassian’s head tilts back, grabbing onto the pillow, groaning, then fisting into the bed sheets as he needs something else to hold on to. “You’re so good to me. So good...”

Seeing Cassian writhing in pleasure sends a hot spark down Jyn’s spine. She presses her own legs tighter together, hips grinding down against the mattress as she licks and sucks, all to hear more of his sweet, sweet moans.

But the friction she creates herself isn’t enough. She wants more, _needs more._ His hands. His touch. She can’t wait to see him come undone. _Feel_ him come undone.

She swirls her tongue over the head once, suckling, before swallowing him down again.  

“ _Jyn, don’t,_ ” Cassian pants, the attempt at an order sounding more like a desperate plea. “I can’t - I’m going to come.”

“Don't _what_?” Jyn bobs her head again, intentionally slow again, earning another breathy curse from Cassian. “Tell me,” she orders. “Or I won't know.”

“Don't do… _that_.” His face dusts darker. He enjoys the attention, the praise, yet _voicing_ what he desires still doesn’t come easy to him. He avoids her eyes, staring at their closet as if the wood grain suddenly demands his attention, no matter the strain in his jaw.  He growls. ”With your tongue, okay? It’s too much.”

Jyn puts on an innocent expression.

“Why,” she asks, smiling sweetly as delivers another lick to the head. “Don’t you want to come?”

“Fuck, I do. You know that.” Cassian swallows hard, trying so bad to hold back. It’s adorable and Jyn can’t but want to tease him more.

“But?” She places a hand on his stomach under the silk and rakes her nails over his hot skin until he finally looks at her.

“But not yet. Not like that.” His eyes make it clear what he wants instead.

Jyn sighs mockingly. “You’re always so stubborn.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“Fine.” Jyn smirks. “If you want it that way.”

She tugs the panties just a little further so they go over his hips. With a last, teasing stroke, she crawls up from between his leg and moves to sit on his lap, grinding back against his rock-hard cock like the menace that she is. The one he fell in love with.

Cassian bites his reddened lip, willing up the strength to keep his hands on the bed sheet. To keep from jerking up and reversing their positions. From pinning her under him and showing her just how much of a tease she’s been. _How_ _much he wants her._

But he can’t. She doesn’t allow it.

Not yet, at least.

Jyn doesn’t feel bad about pushing him a little further. Watching him squirm in the restraint solely made of words. This is what he wanted, after all. She’s just giving it to him.

In maybe a _slightly_ prolonged way.

Making sure he watches her every move, Jyn runs a hand down her chest. Teasing herself with feather-light touches. Trailing it lazily over her breasts and stomach, all the way to between her legs, slowly starting to stroke herself.

She bites her tongue to keep from moaning out loud. God, she needs this.

“Tell me where you want to touch me first,“ she demands. It’s so hard to keep her voice steady as she rubs small circles, feeling the wetness spreading. Delicious, yet not enough to sate her craving. Her own hand just don’t feel right, but Cassian doesn’t move - like he’s ordered to - he just stares at her. “ _Cassian_.”

She’s sure her voice borders on desperate now, too.

All of a sudden he snaps out of it, lets go of the sheets he’d grabbed on to. He brings his own hand on top of hers. Disobeying the order not to touch.

His hand is warm and firm, sure of himself as he wraps it around Jyn’s wrist, fingers lying over hers, guiding her. He’s using _her own_ fingers to fuck her with. Sly bastard, always finding a loophole.

“Here,” he says in that hoarse whisper that makes Jyn’s head spin.

Her teeth dig into her bottom lip and she can’t physically bring herself to make him stop.

“You're supposed to use your words,” she starts to chide just as Cassian makes her curl her index and the reprimand goes straight out of the window. “But I'll - _oh god, fuck -_ I’ll... I’ll let it slide.”

“You do?” Cassian pushes deeper and the glint in his eyes that tells her their game is about to go in a very different direction, their roles about to be reversed. His hips grind against her and the hand that isn’t busy driving her _crazy_ drags up her bare spine until he can bury it in her messed-up hair.

“Yeah...” Now it’s Jyn that’s panting, fighting the urge to rock down on his - _her_  hand.  “You’ve been good, Cass. I think you earned yourself a reward.”

And she needs it too. Fucking hell, she does. _Now_.

“Cassian…” She wiggles, caught between wanting to move, but also _not wanting to move a single inch._

Awful boyfriend that he is, he draws back his hand, taking Jyn’s with him and leaving her hanging. Wanting. Missing the attention she oh so desperately needs.

He leaves her no choice but to take action on her own.

With a hand square to his silk covered chest, she tips him back down on the mattress, leaning over him to nip at his mouth as she reaches down with her other hand to line him up beneath her.

She isn’t sure if it’s her or Cassian that she hears moaning when she slides down. She just can’t be sure over the rush of blood in her ears. Probably both.

“ _Fuck…_ Jyn…” Cassian mutters, burying his face in the crook of her neck. His beard scratches over her skin as he groans. It sends even more shivers down her spine. “You feel so damn good, babe.”

Cassian bucks up his hips, picking up pace as his hands grip on to her waist.

“I need to kiss you,” he rasps. “ _Right now._ ”

Jyn can’t manage more than a breathless, “Then do it.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice.

Cassian brings his hand up to her nape, tangling his fingers in her hair and urging her down for a near bruising kiss. Teeth clink and for a moment there’s nothing but the wet, hot slide of tongues, the feeling of clinging to the other’s sweat-slicked body, shared moans drowned out by each other’s mouths.  

It’s all erratic movements and desperate touches. They need to get closer and closer and closer. They’re so pent up, it doesn’t take much for both of them to be close to the edge.

Cassian’s hands are in her hair, scratching over her scalp as Jyn clings to his shoulders. She changes the angle of her mouth to kiss him deeper, digging her nails into his shoulder blades at a particularly sharp thrust. She grinds down to meet him, high off pleasure and the sounds coming from Cassian’s throat.   

Their kisses get sloppier each passing moment and Jyn couldn’t care less. Lips meet cheek, and they’re panting into each others mouths, too far gone for a proper, coordinated kiss.

When Jyn’s orgasm washes over her, it’s like falling. Falling in the best way. She presses closer to Cassian, if that is even possible. Riding out the waves as she presses her face into his hair, breathing in the familiar scent of sweat, and sex, and boyfriend, and _home._

Cassian isn’t far behind. He groans and Jyn could _swear_ she feels teeth against her neck, feels the grazing through her pleasure addled brain. Cassian’s hips stutter and he comes with one, two last thrusts.

Jyn sags down, feeling deliciously boneless and without any motivation to even move a single inch. Just enjoys the way their legs are tangled and sweat-slicked bodies curled up together.

Cassian holds her close afterward, arms wrapped around her back as she lies on his chest and listens to the rapid heartbeat coming down to a slower one. She reaches up and idly rakes her fingers through his hair, plays with the mussed up strands. He always has the best sex-bedhead. It’s soft and standing up in all directions, outright inviting to bury one’s fingers in it. Since the mess is mostly her own doing, she guesses it’s okay to take some credit for it.

She stretches her neck to reach his mouth with hers. There is nothing better than sharing slow, languid kisses while coming down from the high together. Simply savoring the moment.

“That was amazing.” Cassian draws small circles on the smooth skin of her back. “I take it you like the new line?”

“Hm-hm. It’s fantastic.” Stretching herself a little, Jyn buries her face in Cassian’s neck, smiling when he presses his lips to the top of her head. “Just like you.”

“I love you,” he mutters into her hair.  

Jyn turns slowly to look up at him. Cassian looks content. Hair messy and skin flushed, accented by shiny black silk. He’s blissfully worn out and completely at ease. Beautiful.

“Love you, too,” she says, accentuating it by reaching up and brushing a hand over his stubble.

Cassian smiles. A roguish smirk mingling into it. “Round two in the shower, then dinner?”  

Jyn slips her fingers between his and presses a short kiss to his lips. “Sounds perfect.”

***  


End file.
